


A black cat and an orange.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: KuroHina fluff drabbles.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	1. Hand holding in the beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Munninn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munninn/gifts).



> Alright! So I was in an angst mood and needed desperately to get out of it so I asked my friends on Twitter for some prompts and I love KuroHina so I decided to write some drabbles. Also, KuroHina needs more love! 
> 
> I wanna gift this to my KuroHina homie, [Mel](https://twitter.com/melisscake), we eat good tonight :3
> 
> So this first one is thanks to [Rex](https://twitter.com/rexittiux)
> 
> Tags: Fluff. Hand holding. Beach. Brazil. Canon divergent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Shouyou take a trip to Brazil and decide some things.

“Come on, Tetsu!” Shouyou runs ahead of him to get to the beach as fast as possible.

They had taken this trip last minute, Shouyou wanting to see the beautiful sand of the Brazil beaches at least once before the year ended. Now that he was living in Osaka full time, most of his time was spent between Osaka and Tokyo. He did mention to Kuroo that he missed the beaches most about Brazil and Kuroo had said, “well let’s go to Brazil then. My Christmas present to you.”

And so, they did.

They had visited Shouyou’s old roommate and his friends, Nice and Heitor, gotten to play with their kids but today was their last day and Shouyou wanted to show Kuroo how to really play beach volleyball like a pro.

“Shou! Come back here, let me put some more sunscreen on you!”

“No! Come on! You already put enough let’s play!” Shouyou said, pouting, knowing that Kuroo can’t resist his little pout.

After playing for hours, they lay down on the sand and Shouyou’s hand finds Kuroo’s automatically.

It’s still a little baffling that after dating for a little over two Kuroo’s heart still does a little flip when Shouyou’s smaller hand finds his.

“So, what do you think?” Shouyou asks, squeezing his hand and smiles at him.

“I like it here. And I know you love it here, but we wouldn’t _live_ here. We would live in São Paolo,” Kuroo says. Another reason to come to Brazil was to decide if Shouyou should join the ASAS São Paolo.

“We?”

“What? You think I’m gonna let you move a continent away from me when I can make the move with you?” Kuroo squeezes Shouyou’s hand and Shouyou pulls him closer to kiss him. When they separate Shouyou giggles.

“You know, I meant for the wedding, Tetsu!”

“Oh yeah, we definitely should get married here!”


	2. Cheerleader Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is a really cute cheerleader and Kuroo is just a poor simp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came with the help of [Rain!](https://twitter.com/sunlilith_) Love you Rain! Hope you like it!
> 
> Tags: AU, Underage, Nekoma Hinata, Cheerleader Hinata, First year Hinata, Third Year Kuroo.

“Hey Kuroo-senpai!” Hinata says as he walks out of the gym while the rest of the volleyball team enter it.

“Oh. Hey, Chibi-chan! Did the team finally get that new choreography down?” Kuroo asks standing right next to Hinata and ignoring Yaku’s yell to get his ass ready for practice. Yaku and the team could wait. This was the only time he got to see Hinata seeing how the first year had his plate full with classes and practices and he got selected to be the vice-captain of the cheering club because _he was just that amazing._

Kuroo remember the first time he saw Hinata in his cheering uniform and although Hinata would’ve looked amazing in a skirt, his cheering pants fit him just right and the shirt showed of his amazingly toned biceps that Kuroo just knows would be amazing at hitting volleyballs but Hinata’s heart was set on being the best choreographer and flyer for the cheering squad.

“Yeah, they’ve gotten kinda better, but god, they whine so much about the extra practice. It’s so annoying. I wish my squad were as hardworking as your team,” Hinata smiles at him cutely and Kuroo leans in close, when Hinata says, “Oh! Hello Yaku-senpai! Did you need something?”

“Yup. Sorry to bother you, kiddo, but I need this idiot because we can’t start practice without our DUMBASS CAPTAIN!” Yaku smacks the back of his head and before stomping away. Kuroo glares back at his friend, but then smiles at Hinata, “Say, Chibi-chan, you coming to our game this Friday?”

Hinata reaches up and rubs the back of his head, “Of course, gotta cheer for my favorite team in the school.” Kuroo can feel the heat coming to his cheeks and before he can embarrass himself saying anything a ball hits him the back of the head pushing him into the smaller boy.

“Wow, Kuroo-senpai, you’re really falling for me, aren’t you?” Hinata giggles and Kuroo is so mortified because _yes, he is definitely falling for Hinata._

“Gotta go practice! Bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thougthts on the comments, come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar) or buy me a [Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/kennedy0310)


	3. Wedding Planning Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding where to have a wedding is harder than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from [Rain!](https://twitter.com/sunlilith_) She is also a KuroHina homie :3 
> 
> Tags: Established relationship, Bokuto is a good friend, Kenma just wants to go home, kinda Crack.

“I’m just saying, more and more people are opting for an unconventional wedding and getting married in a volleyball court would be amazing!” Shouyou says and Kuroo rolls his eyes before going back to looking at the venues he had lined up for them to go see.

Bokuto was flipping through one of the wedding magazines Akaashi had sent with him and nodding along to Shouyou’s statement.

“So, I take it you two haven’t decided on the venue?” Kenma says drinking his iced coffee.

As Kenma and Bokuto were best men they had agreed to come with them and help them look at their options, but it seemed that even agreeing on the venue was going to take days.

“You know let’s just get married on top of a dumpster, you get it?” Shouyou laughs, and yes, of course Kuroo gets it but then Shouyou adds, “like cats do!”

“Cats don’t get married on top of dumpsters, Shou,” Kuroo chuckles a little.

“Like you could possibly know that Tetsu!”

Bokuto and Kenma just keep looking between the grooms to be as they argue whether cats get married.

“Ugh, whatever Shou! I don’t care if we get married in a church, the Tokyo tower, a volleyball court. Let’s get married on top of a freaking dumpster, just like cats! As long as I marry you, I don’t care where!” Kuroo says and Shouyou kisses him softly.

Kenma gags in the background and a camera flash is heard.

“Oh, look guys! This is a cute picture! We can use it for the save the dates! Kenma, you know how to make invitations right?” Bokuto says and Kenma groans.

Planning this wedding might just be the reason Kenma finally commits murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thougthts on the comments, come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar) or buy me a [Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/kennedy0310)


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Shouyou have a little date night ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely [Erisa](https://twitter.com/erisabesu3) gave me this wonderful prompt! I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Tags: Date Night, Established relationship, Explicit Sexual Consent.

It always starts the same way.

Kuroo picks him up from the Black Jackals gym and Shouyou kisses him when he opens the door of his car for him.

Before Kuroo begins driving, Shouyou takes out his random name selector and they spin the wheel to pick a restaurant.

No matter where they end up having dinner, Kuroo always tries to guess what Shouyou would like and Shouyou lets him pick his meal as he takes out his phone and snaps pictures of Kuroo as he orders.

He posts them on his Instagram story and always captions them, ‘let’s see if my love picked something good!’

There are times when Shouyou completely hates what Kuroo picks and Kuroo happily passes him his plate. On the times Kuroo gets it right, Shouyou devours the food and only giving Kuroo just a taste because when they got home, they’re gonna play another game as a reward for Kuroo.

Those times that Kuroo gets it right at dinner, Shouyou will push him up against the door of their apartment and kiss him in different places till he gets Kuroo to lowly whisper, “Shouyou...”

And then Shouyou’s game begins.

He gets on his knees and unbuttons Kuroo’s suit pants, pulling them down with his underwear. He licks Kuroo’s balls and cock and looks up at Kuroo to see if this is what he wants tonight. Sometimes Kuroo’s will roughly shove his cock in his mouth and fuck his throat raw.

Other nights Shouyou turns him around and laps at Kuroo’s hole while fucking him with his fingers.

But the best nights are when Kuroo bends him over their bed and happily thrusts into him, telling him over and over how _tight_ he is, how _hot_ he is, how much _he fucking loves him_ and then when Kuroo cums inside him it feels like Shouyou has been winning all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thougthts on the comments, come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar) or buy me a [Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/kennedy0310)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thougthts on the comments, come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar) or buy me a [Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/kennedy0310)


End file.
